The Question?
by HaseoxKite
Summary: ItoxMako! Time for the question 'Will you marry me? While Mako is a nervous reck, Ito is worry that mako hates her for his nervousness. while this relationship goes underway, yuto and Akane get marry and ito confronts Toki about his chasing after her.


Ito Miura and Makoto Narita is now an official couple, who loves each other more and more everyday. And soon the day would come when Makoto will have to propose to his lover. But wait, is this some nervous break down Makoto is having? Well, let's bring it back 2 days ago, were Makoto is talking to his sister, Akane.

"I just don't understand. Ito-san like's rings, but I can't figure out what kind." Makoto sighed, dropping his head to the table. Akane smiled at her brother.

"Don't worry, Makoto. I'm sure whatever you get Ito-san will be fine. She doesn't seem the kind of person who pays attention to Details." Akane reach over to pat her brother on the shoulder. Akane then took a filer from her purse. "Here. This Jewelry Place has nice rings. There's a worker name Akiha. He should tell you some rings for Ito-san's personality." Makoto looked up at his sister.

"Thank you Akane. I don't think I would be able to do this by myself. But I want to get Ito-san the ring that she will be happy to receive." Makoto waved goodbye to his sister, and left to go to the Jewelry store. The store was in a bunch of cluster of stores. Next to it was a wig shop and on the other side was a girly clothing store. "Interesting…could this be where Akane gets my girl clothing, for when I was getting through High School." He open the door to the shop and looked around. There were many dazzling pieces of work in this store. The one that caught his eye was the white gold ruby ring in the middle of the display.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" A man, about 24, came over to Makoto. He was talk, with blonde hair. Looked like a model of the early 2000s, he was a little shorter then Makoto. Maybe 5"8. He smiled at Makoto. "That is a very pretty ring, that would look gorgeous on a fiancée's hand. The ruby would bring out the tone of the skin. By the way, you're Makoto-kun, right?" He held out his hand. "Akiha Ran. I'm the one who customize these rings. You wanted to ask me something right?"

"Oh. Yes, do you know a good ring for a girl with a quick temper, jealous strike and hates to lose an argument, but deep down is a really nice girl?" Makoto looked at Akiha, and suddenly Akiha laughed. He continue to laugh for about a minute, holding his sides as if they hurt.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, Akane was saying how much you love her, but you pointed out the bad and good stuff about her." Akiha continue to laugh, trying to stop to take breaths. Makoto fell to the ground. _Did I really do all that?! Is it really that bad to point out the things that are good to bad?! _ "So, you really love her, eh?" Akiha looked at Makoto, who was sinking into a deep confusing… "Makoto? I know the perfect ring. It'll be the best ring ever for your girl, Ito-san." He walked over to the ruby ring that was in the center of the display area. He picked the ring up, and walked over to Makoto. "This is one ring that I think Ito-san will like, no matter what kind of woman she is!" Makoto looked up at Akiha.

"Akiha…? Really, will Ito-san love this ring, as much as I love her?" Makoto looked trouble, and kept thinking only negative thoughts. _Will Ito-san be happy with this? I'm afraid that little ruby isn't enough to show my love to her. Maybe diamonds...wait, Ito-san said no diamonds. Will the ruby be enough? My god, what if she doesn't want to get together…but she said last night that she loved me more then anyone. That she never loved anyone more than me. Then I got to talk to her father about the engagement. Will he approve? I don't want to rush her into anything she doesn't want to do. _"I will…I will take the ring. I want Ito-san to love me more then ever, even if the stone is small, it only holds a faction of my love for her." Makoto took the ring, paid for it and headed out. _ Ito-san, I love you. I want to be with you, even if we have to run away and eloped If it means that, then by means, I will make it happen. I love you, Ito-san. _


End file.
